Faceless Wiki
Welcome to the Faceless Wiki Faceless is a lovely man from western Australia who produces content on YouTube for comedic purposes only and doesn’t take playing video games too seriously. He is the biggest bloody legend of all time, and is popular due to his quick wit and humorous player interactions. Faceless initially gained fame for his OG Rust content and mastery with the bow, and has gained popularity playing other games such as Ark, Fortnite, Conan, PUBG, CS:GO and League of Legends. As of December 2019, faceless has 748,000 subscribers on his faceless GAMING channel and 1.5M on Joogie. He also uploads IRL content on his faceless channel, and jointly owns Rust Headquarters with Sniping Soup. He usually uploads gaming series and battle royales, and occasionally mixes it up with fitness challenges (CS:GO Big or Get Big), storytelling (True Yarnz), and other bits that he posts on faceless IRL. Faceless has not revealed either his face or his name to his fans, preferring to keep his public persona separate from his private life. He is an outgoing guy and doesn't seem self-conscious about himself, as he walks around on camera shirtless for various fitness challenges. He has also made guest appearances on maxmoefoegames and has collaborated with legends LazarBeam and mrfreshasian on Fortnite. During a live stream in 2015, both Max Stanley and his brother Earl referred to faceless as Sheldon, which has led his fans to believe that Sheldon may be his first name in real life (refer to 4-part Rust mini series: Surviving a Day in Rust). However, Sheldon is most likely a meme, as they also refer to faceless as Sean in the same mini series. Faceless has also memed other names in his videos, including Jeff, Daryl and Zach. No last name has ever been released, but a face reveal video was leaked a few years ago. About faceless: YouTube Channels and Social Media: Faceless uploads YouTube videos on faceless (main channel), faceless GAMING (gaming channel) and Joogie (fortnite channel) and interacts with his fans directly through Twitch and Twitter. Faceless is also on Instagram and Snapchat, and has a separate twitter account JoogieBone for Joogie fans. Popular Videos and Series: * Raiding the Saltiest Man in Rust * Life of a Slave * Living off the Loot * The Great Wall of Rust * Grief or be Griefed * Is Faceless HowToBasic * Conan Exiles * Ragnarok - Ark: Survival Evolved * I Helped a 10 Year Old Girl Destroy Toxic Bullies in Playground Aliases: * Chev Chelios * Rikishi the Human Meatball * Joogie * Baldrick the Rat King * yellow$$gangsta * Carlito * Hanate * Officer Tenpenny * OldHair * Papa Smurf * Scunter * Essay / Ese * sselecaf * Clearly Sting Known Mates / Friends: * maxmoefoe (Max Stanley) * HowToBasic * iDubbbz (Ian Carter) * beanscene (Warrun) * Joji / FilthyFrank (George Kusunoki Miller) * LOLOUT * Phaedo 82 * Jeffabel and Friends / Children of Poseidon * KandemBros (Kurt) * Sniping Soup (Dallas Young) * LazarBeam (Lannan Eacott) * Tannar (Tannar Eacott / LazarBeam’s sister) * mrfreshasian (Harley Campbell) * hapue (AndEy) * cun7 * panga Facememes N phrases: * faceless for da bois * My name Jeff * Where’d you get doze * What da duck are doze * Minimalist admin (coined by maxmoefoe) * Joogie loves his apples * I’ll see ya when I’m lookin’ at ya * chop a hater up * LA Ice * Yamz * greasy Quotes: * "I am 6 foot 4, can bench 330 pounds and don't have a single hair on my body." (Even though you see some on his armpits) * ”Are you just going to stay inside all day? This isn’t real life simulator, man. You can actually come outside.” * ”Very good. Very nice. Very handsome.” Latest activity Photo of Faceless in his recent video CS:GO BIG OR GET BIG. Category:Browse